Daylight
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: Two daylight-warriors were fooling around and got banned from SkyClan for a full moon. When they wander the winding thunderpaths, guilt plagues their minds.


**This story was written for MyrtleFalls and her list of characters who don't have one story written about them. This is about Macgyver and Harveymoon, the two lazy SkyClan warriors. I haven't read SkyClan's Destiny in a while, so forgive me if I get their personalities wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daylight <strong>

I hated that I just walked away, but there was nothing else I could do. Leafstar and Sharpclaw would have none of me. My tail dragged across the pavement, stirring up rocks that dug into my skin.

Macgyver walked beside me, only a tad more upbeat. "We won't be able to go back there for a whole month, I mean moon," he said, slowly dragging one paw in front of the other. "Leafstar was serious, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," I said, to depressed to soften my tone. "We really messed up this time." I slouched my shoulders even more, trying to make myself disappear.

"You think she could be a little more lenient. It wasn't that bad; we just weren't doing what we were supposed to." He smiled a little, trying to draw a laugh from me.

It doesn't work, it wasn't even close to making me grin. "That is exactly why," I tell him. "We disobeyed direct orders. She had to be strict; what happens if we don't listen in a battle."

A silence descends upon us, interrupted only by the squealing of monsters. I don't know what Macgyver is thinking, but imagines of my body, bloody and torn is all to vivid. Rats feasting on my insides with Leafstar shaking her head at me.

The silence must have been getting too pressing because Macgyver broke it with what he must have thought was a witty comment. "I was just getting used to the fresh-kill too," sighed the black dappled tom. "Now I have to eat those pellets that don't taste nearly as good."

"Is food all you care about?" I sigh, exasperated. "Is your mind really that small and self-centered. Maybe you shouldn't even be a daylight-warrior. A house cat would suit you better."

He let out a gasp, his mouth hanging open. "You know I care about SkyClan. I just don't understand all the rules and codes. I want to help all my friends, just like you do."

"Well, we won't be able to see our friends if we can't go near the gorge. They will all be helping the Clan while we bask in shame. Why don't you see that.?" My voice sounded whinny even in my head.

"Calm down, Harveymoon," said Macgyver, probably thinking I was loosing my mind. "We can go out to see Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, and Snookpaw when they leave for the Clan in the morning. They can tell everyone we miss them."

"I don't think I could face them," I said, "the shame would be to much. I let them down, and Sharpclaw thinks even less of us daylight-warriors. He wants Leafstar to make us choose; SkyClan or kittypet."

"Don't worry about what is going on between the leader and deputy, they know they need us." He sounded liked he was just trying to make me feel better. "Billystorm is a daylight-warrior and one of the best in the Clan."

"It is just," I said, but I couldn't find the best words to fit what I wanted to express. Instead, I picked my tail of the ground and spun it around. I tried again. "It is just that." Still the words wouldn't come to me.

Instead we lapsed into silence once again. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was more like we knew what the other couldn't put in words. Our feet followed a well-worn path, but our minds delved into unexplored territory.

When we reached the end of thunderpath we were following, Macgyver gave me a half smile. "If you come to see the others on their way, I'll see you in the morning. If not, see you in a moon."

"See you, I guess," I said though I already knew I wasn't going to be out when the morning came. I couldn't bare to face them; what would they think of what I had done.

I waited as he walked away, never turning around. I almost wished we hadn't fooled around after we fled the camp. It was different at night without Macgyver and SkyClan at my back.

I walked along the thunderpath I walked every night and day. For some reason, it seemed darker and more terrifying. The shadows seemed to mock my very presence, shifting under the miniature suns.

My heart didn't even feel better when the white fences of my Twolegplace came into view. They seemed to make the boundaries I felt real. Something was keeping me from really belonging to SkyClan, and this was it.

But I couldn't decide what I wanted more, what was more important. I loved my housefolk and the way they would pet me as I nodded off into sleep. It seemed so flimsy compared to sleeping under the stars with my Clan mates.

I wanted to turn around, run back to the gorge, and tell Leafstar I was sorry for everything I had done. Tell her I could become a real warrior because I would leave my housefolk to join the Clan. I could sleep in the warrior's den.

But when the shape of a Twoleg appeared in the doorway, my resolve dissolved. _Harvey, where have you been_, he cried. He rushed to pick me up, and I purred against his multicolored fur. His hand brushed down my unruly fur.

"I wasn't thinking about leaving you," I purred, although I knew he couldn't understand what I was saying. "I will stay a daylight-warrior if Sharpclaw doesn't make me chose."

I felt like I was betraying them all over again as I said that, but my words came from my heart. They were the truth, something that couldn't be locked up and pushed aside.

_I will take you inside because you must be so hungry. Don't runaway like that again_. The soft murmurers of his voice rumble against my flank, making me feel warm inside.

My heart ached again as I realized all day, he would wait for me to return. What would happen to him if I never came back. If I ever chose, whose heart would I break; my Clan's or my Twoleg's.

He places me on the shaggy floor, so much more comfortable than the ragged rocks that litter the gorge. I rubbed my calloused paws against it, meowing at the strain of walking eased.

I hear the jingle of my food being poured into my red dish. I have to agree with Macgyver, the taste of fresh-kill has been growing on me. My mouth salivates as I think of the still warm meat on the bones of a plump mouse.

The scent of the food isn't appetizing, but I can feel the smile of my Twoleg as he watches me eat it. It unnaturally slides down my throat, but I don't gag it up. Instead, I sit back and purr.

I am once again picked up and moved to where my Twoleg sleeps. The nest is warm and the bedding is so soft. I know, come morning, I won't have to leave it.

The thought burns even as I think it. I know that when the sun rises, I will be wishing I was walking to the gorge. I can no longer be completely confined and still be happy. The sky and forest were part of me.

As I closed my eyes, I imagined the pale brown walls were the stones in the warrior's den. The arm that reached around me was actually the pelt of another SkyClan cat.

Though I wished it could become a reality, part of myself would always be tied to this Twolegplace. I was split between the world of a warrior and the world of a kittypet.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how I did. This is the only story I have ever written that features cats from the books. I hope I gave them a side you never thought they even had. <strong>


End file.
